


(Ясное) небо

by Jem_Miller



Category: Nowhere Boy (2009)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пол хочет играть музыку не для признания. Он хочет показать — рассказать — миру, насколько она прекрасна. Насколько она яркая. Пол видит — всегда видел — её цвета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Ясное) небо

**Author's Note:**

> Прим.: Способность человека испытывать ассоциацию слышимого звука с каким-либо цветом некоторые определяют как цветной слух. Так, у многих музыкантов и композиторов каждая тональность ассоциируется с каким-либо своим цветом. Люди редко приходят к единому мнению о том, какой цвет возникает при определённом звуке. (с) Википедия  
> бета - Изуэль.

С музыкой Пол связан с самого детства. Мама всегда пела ему песни своим нежным голосом. Всякую свободную минуту, когда не была на работе, когда не была занята. Она любила музыку, слушала самых разных исполнителей и знала множество песен.

_Будь счастливым человеком, Пол._

Она могла рассказывать про какую-нибудь группу, а потом мгновенно переключиться на рассуждения о его, Пола, будущем. Говорила, он обязательно будет невероятен. Говорила, славно было бы, стань он музыкантом. «Примеряла» на Пола разные профессии, на многие из которых он отшучивался.

_Я так хочу, чтобы ты был успешным, Пол._

Музыку он полюбил благодаря маме, но не только из-за неё. Она показала ему (возможный) путь, а идти по нему он решил сам. Одна из фраз, сказанных мамой, навеки отпечаталась в его сознании, словно красной нитью вышитая с обратной стороны век.

_Музыкой стоит заниматься ради неё самой, Пол._

Пол слышит музыку повсюду, даже там, где её не существует ни для кого, кроме него самого. Свист кипящего чайника, чирканье колеса зажигалки, шелест газеты по ветру, шарканье шин по асфальту — для всех это простые звуки. Для всех, кроме Пола. Пол, при наличии желания, мог бы придумать отдельную мелодию — нет, полноценную песню — для каждого отдельного звука. 

Если бы ему было больше нечего сочинять.

Мелодии звучат в его голове постоянно. Некоторые из них — самые удачные — Пол записывает нотами в тетрадь. Некоторые проигрывает сам себе, в тишине пустого дома, ведя диалог с незримым собеседником. Некоторые прячет глубоко в сердце — там им самое место.

Пол хочет играть музыку не для признания. Он хочет показать — рассказать — миру, насколько она прекрасна. Насколько она яркая.

Пол видит — всегда видел — её цвета.

Когда друг зовёт его с собой на выступление какой-то (новоиспечённой) местной группы, Пол не видит причин, чтобы отказаться. Он любит не только играть, но и слушать.

Музыка этих ребят — если верить плакатам, то они называют себя «The Quarrymen» — далеко не идеальна. В их игре хватает недочётов, которые Пол подмечает по привычке, но они выкладываются на полную, и это компенсирует не самую лучшую технику. Их игра — это скачки цветов. От (солнечного) жёлтого до ярко-красного. Радость и вызов, удовольствие от игры и бьющее голову наслаждение вниманием зрителей. Полу нравятся эти цвета, но самой мелодии не хватает… Света. Пол знает: он мог бы его дать. Он мог бы добавить его в эту песню, переплести лёгкость с насмешкой, получить нечто невероятное в итоге.

Несмотря на весьма неплохую игру, группа вне сцены оставляет о себе довольно неприятное впечатление. Словно свора мальчишек, надевших короны раньше времени. Прежде чем успели их действительно заслужить.

В общем-то, так и есть.

Пол аккуратным жестом спускает гитару с плеча и берётся за гриф. Полу есть, что им показать.

— Пожелания? — вежливо интересуется Пол, доставая из кармана медиатор.

— Розовая гвоздика, — ухмыляется Джон, игнорируя вопрос, — у тебя просто отпад.

_Хорошо, будет тебе розовый._

Пол играет, легко ударяя по струнам, мягко напевает слова. Его песня звучит тёплой и уютной, нежно-розовой, с лёгким и нарочным оттенком робости. Пол смотрит на замерших парней, улыбается одними глазами. Он уверен, цвет его музыки достиг их. Он видит, они покорены целиком и полностью, хоть и (неумело) стараются это скрыть.

Он уходит со знанием того, что (рано или поздно) его позовут в группу.

Когда Пол учит Джона настраивать гитару, его игра блестит серебром, звенит зелёным. Его мелодия полна жизни и — почти незаметной — надежды. Джон повторяет ноты за ним, но музыка, льющаяся из-под его пальцев, — оранжевая, как пламя.

— Откуда ты столько знаешь? Ты вообще-то не похож на рок-н-ролльщика, — Джон удивляется.

— Всё дело в музыке, — Пол пожимает плечами.

_Музыка — единственное, что имеет значение._

Он не врёт.

Их выступления, одно за другим, взрываются в сознании фейерверком цветов, словно какой-то (безумный) художник перевернул банки с краской, разбрызгал её перед глазами.

Пол слышит гитару Джона — красными вспышками приглушённой обиды, желания доказать что-то кому-то. Он слышит себя — синевой океана, счастливо плескающегося о берег. Слышит, как взрываются фиолетовыми пятнами непокорности барабаны с каждым ударом палочек. Он слышит гитару Джорджа, окрашивающую всё в бирюзовую снисходительность. Он видит множество цветов и с запозданием понимает: это цвета не только их песен, но и — восторга слушателей. Толпа кричит тёмно-синим, ночным морем.

Джулии не хватает тепла и поддержки. К счастью, у Пола есть подходящая песня, чтобы это исправить. Конечно, у неё есть посвящение — Пол адресовал его своей маме. Эта песня — нежно-алая, согревающая. Именно то, что нужно. Напевая незатейливые слова, Пол каким-то шестым чувством понимает, что боль Джулии утихает, отступая всё дальше, куда-то на задний план. 

Всё хрупкое волшебство музыки нарушает Джон. Он обращается к Джулии, а его голос окрашен чёрным. 

_Просто «превосходно»._

Каждое выступление Пол играет, вкладывая душу, вкладывая всего себя. Донося до окружающих те же цвета, что видит сам. Группа вообще играет, полностью отдавая себя музыке, и Полу кажется: всё будет хорошо.

_Не так легко. Жизнь вообще непростая штука, Пол._

Джулия умирает, а музыка Джона — предсказуемо, человечно — начинает звучать чёрным. Это занимает время, но с каждой сыгранной нотой, с каждым спетым (выболевшим) словом её цвет медленно очищается.

Пока не достигает лёгкой серой грусти. Пока не наполняется силой, не становится — снова — ярким.

Их всех ждёт Гамбург, и это будет новой жизнью. Другой, взрослой, сложной.

Пол закрывает глаза, вдыхает напоследок (на прощание) запахи родного городка. Слушает шелест листьев.

Ветер шумит синим. Чистым, светлым. Таким похожим на ясное небо. 

Ветер обещает невероятное будущее.


End file.
